


Love's first bite

by bearabees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ask to add more tags, Biting, Blood Drinking, First Time, M/M, Matt leaves Tord unable to walk for a couple days, Overstimulation, Rough But Loving Sex, Rough Sex, There's humor in this, Vampire Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearabees/pseuds/bearabees
Summary: When they had begun making out on the couch, due to sexual tension hung up in the air after a not so innocent video, Tord wouldn't have guessed it would end up with Matt pinning him to the couch and grinding down on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said to tordscummunism:  
> First time with Matt & Tord?
> 
> I made it Vampire Matt cause. I was getting some Vampire feels and thought,"Bite me Daddy"

When they had begun making out on the couch, due to sexual tension hung up in the air after a not so innocent video, Tord wouldn't have guessed it would end up with Matt pinning him to the couch and grinding down on him.

It was a side of Matt that Tord hadn't seen, and when Matt suggested they take it to his room, Tord was curious about seeing more of said side and agreed. He wasn't to be disappointed.

Matt had made quick work of his pants and boxers as they went up the stairs, soon leaving him bottomless, and upon getting his hands on a bottle of lube, the ginger wasting no time in getting Tord prepared with slick fingers, prodding and stretching the smaller male with a hum as he received breathy gasps from his friend upon intrusion.

Much to Tord's surprise, he was lifted off of his feet, crying out as Matt slammed his back against the wall and pushed their lips together with a ravenous hunger, teeth clicking together painfully. 

The rough actions were doing wonders for Tord, heat pooling in his abdomen, his breath hitching as his trembling legs were moved to wrap around Matt’s waist. Matt shifted so that he had one arm around Tord's waist while the other was propped on the wall. The thing that excited Tord the most, was the fact that Matt had actually slammed the side of his fist into the wall, leaving cracks in it’s place.

“You aren’t going to be able to walk for days.. Just a warning..”

Tord was speechless as he just stared up at the other. The only sound he was able to manage was a shaky whimper, his lower lip trembling as Matt leaned in to gently nip at his ear.

So this was the power of the vampire that Edd had told him about. Their green hooded friend had warned Tord that Matt was strong, but the brunette hadn't imagined that he was this strong, the grip on his waist firm and tight unlike the loose hold Tord had with his arms around Matt's shoulders.

Tord's grip was soon to change as Matt plunged into Tord, who's only warning was a soft hiss and the pressure prodding around his rim. His arms tightened around Matt immediately after with a broken yell of pleasure, holding onto Matt's hoodie as though letting go would kill him.

Matt gave him a little bit of time to adjust, the sudden intrusion bringing tears to Tord's eyes. Thankfully, he had been well prepared. 

Once Matt began to thrust, didn't take long for Tord to become a drooling, trembling, crying mess as pleasure overwhelmed him, the tears rolling down his cheeks as Matt hit his prostate dead on repeatedly with each rough sharp thrust.

They shared little kisses when they could, most ending up in sloppy messes as Matt's thrusting picked up speed and force. Tord's orgasm was quickly approaching, warmth bubbling from his stomach and the rest of his body. 

He thought nothing of Matt sucking and lapping at his neck, too lost in pleasure. Suddenly, pain wracked through his neck to his body, his grip once more tightening as Matt sunk his teeth into a favorable spot on his neck.

He tried to speak, trying to get a new hold on Matt to pull him off. But it was futile, knowing he wouldn't be able to pull his inhuman friend off of him. Was this how he died? Fucked by his vampire friend and then drained dry? He supposes it could be worse.

The pain slowly turned into pleasure as Matt started to drink, making Tord whimper and gasp as Matt continued to jerk his hips forward to deliver small but harsh thrusts. It was an odd feeling, warm pleasure rolling in waves over him. He hadn't even realized he reached orgasm until a really hard wave of pleasure hit him, shuddering and almost going limp in his friend's arms.

Matt pulled back and lavished the bite he had made with his tongue, making Tord moan softly as it sent a fresh set of waves coursing through the brunette.

Matt began to nip and suck around for more sensitive spots as he pulled himself and Tord from the wall, carrying his lover over to the bed and laying him down, still buried in his heat. 

He put his hands beside Tord's head before pulling out all the way and snapping his hips forward to resume his merciless thrusting, causing Tord to cry out and attempt to grasp whatever he could, one gripping the sheets and the other onto Matt's sleeve.

After a couple well placed thrusts, Matt had Tord arching his back and crying out his name weakly, the waves of pleasure from the bite was starting to ebb away and making Tord realize just how hard Matt was fucking him. His legs felt like jelly, he was sure that if Matt wasn’t thrusting as fast and with as much force, they would collapse to the bed.

Matt moved a hand up to cup one of Tord’s cheeks, continuing to maintain his stamina while slipping his other hand into Tord’s and interlacing their fingers together, causing Tord to look up with one half lidded eye.

“Delicious and beautiful, you are such a treat, my friend..”

Tord’s only response to Matt was a breathy whimper followed by a moan as Matt pulled out completely one more time before slamming into his lover, releasing into his heat with a low groan.

Matt kept himself buried in Tord till he was sure he was finished, pulling out slowly and leaning back to admire the mess he made. Tord’s legs were trembling from overstimulation, his cheeks were flushed red, a small trail of drool coming from the corner of his mouth as he stared up at Matt with lidded eyes. 

After a moment of staring, Matt slipped down next to Tord, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close, placing a kiss on his lovers cheek. Tord’s only complaint was his legs trembling and it only came out as mumbling as he buried his face into Matt’s chest.

“That was fun, we should watch movies like that more often!”Matt seemed rather proud of himself, running his fingers through Tord’s hair.

“Too bad there isn’t two of you anymore.. but damn, I had no idea you made a pornography with that clone from so long ago.”

Matt opened his mouth to say something, however, he was cut off by Tom, who sounded a mixture of annoyed and embarrassed.

“MATT, YOU LEFT YOUR SHITTY PORNOGRAPHY ON THE TV AND THE NEIGHBORS ARE HERE, GOOD FUCKING JOB!”

“Whoops.”


End file.
